20112
20112 currently serves the New Union as enforcer in charge of Internal Affairs. Prior to the Second Schism, he was one of the few members of JUDGE who came from the proto-class of New Union soldiers, or in other words, New Union soldiers who never served formerly in the DCA. After the Second Schism, 20122 was the only proto-class JUDGE. Through an unbending devotion to law and duty, 20112 rose through the conventional ranks of Sword, and made the rank of standard JUDGE enforcer a short time before the Second Schism. Sent Westward on assignment before the Schism under the command of 37383, 20112 was able to narrowly escape the fall of City 33 before it occurred, and avoid the fate of many JUDGE units that day. He now travels the New Unions territories, aggressively ensuring peace and order within the UMA, upholding the New Unions law, and attempting to rebuild JUDGE from the damage caused by the Fall of City 33. Pre New Union After the downfall of the Dominion, Torman lived in a well to do and rapidly rebuilding community toward the east coast of North America. The town was large and formal enough that it held local elections for positions such as judge, sheriff, and mayor. Tormans work was at the side of the first elected judge, acting as a sort of clerk and record keeper, occasionally acting in the Judges stead when he was away or otherwise occupied. The town had a small council, and Torman, due his position, was a minor member of it. When the New Union first landed in North America, rumors of their way of life spread westward in all directions, reaching Tormans town. Many dismissed the rumors initially, feeling that the New Union was a long way off or may overlook the town altogether - whatever they were. Torman however was intrigued by the rumors he did hear. It was then the towns Judge, who was somewhat older, began to suffer health issues, and Torman found himself looked on to pick up additional responsibility. As the months passed and the New Union steadily crept east, more and more information came to Tormans town, through merchants, travelers, and others. Torman found that he admired the New Unions peace and order, and, in his work, began to mirror it. Eventually the towns Judge passed in his sleep, and, having seen a few months of Torman essentially acting in his position; he was the natural next winner of the election for town Judge. Anticipating an eventual outreach by the New Union, Torman used his new position of power to make steady alterations to the towns law and conduct, both as new Judge and now relatively important member of the town council. So slow and gradual were Tormans changes, given that he acted well ahead of the New Unions arrival; people found them reasonable and accepted them. When the New Union finally did arrive - Tormans towns “joining” them was little more than a verbal formality, and the process bloodless, painless, and instant. Tormans actions awarded the New Union one of its first large, wealthy, and well populated settlements - composed of loyal people who would by and large remain loyal to the New Unions peace. While Tormans deeds earned him no skipping through ranks he eventually enlisted in the New Unions army; it did earn him a few additional eyes on his career from higher on. Torman would spend the next few years of his life committing to being an ideal SWORD unit, to the end of one day becoming a member of JUDGE who he admired openly. SWORD As a SWORD, between the ranks of 03 and 01, Torman, now 20112, gained an informal reputation of kinds with both regular units and enforcers of JUDGE. 20112 could be looked to to mediate matters with unshakable fairness, and black and white interpretations. When JUDGE units arrived on the scene of wherever 20112 happened to be stationed; they found they could rely on him to give ample descriptions of the information that would help the JUDGEs the most. 20112 accounts of events and character descriptions of individuals were always solid as a rock. He also had quite a vivid memory for the military handbook and the New Unions broader laws. While not a particular excellent unit at using rifles or engaging in combat; 20112 understood that much of the authority of the JUDGE units, and by extension, their laws, was only as powerful as the military enforcers behind them. As such, 20112 kept both himself and any other units who found themselves under his command in adequate and reliable condition. Eventually, as intended, 20112 was selected to attempt the trials and trainings of becoming a JUDGE unit. He forced himself to learn to be proficient at their many roles, but in the matters of internal affairs, civil and military disputes, and general knowledge and execution of law and order; 20112 excelled. As Torman was finally bestowed the rank of JUDGE unit, the New Union was quite well established in the east half North America and had a strong grip on the ever growing City 33. For a JUDGE of his particular ability, those above him in rank and seniority felt he could be better utilized in lands that still needed law brought to them. Not long after his promotion to JUDGE, or long before the fall of City 33; 20112 was sent west to serve under 37383. 2023-2024 After the Second Schism, during the initial weeks and months in which the New Union scrambled to collect and reorganize itself, 20112 would play a major hand in drafting the New Unions new laws and structure to ensure the failures of the past did not happen again. With sternly worded edicts and a firm hand sending out military attachments to back them, 20112 was able to assist in bringing order back to the New Union that had temporarily been plunged into chaos. When word spread of unruly UMA soldiers raiding settlements, 20112 made little hesitation in gathering soldiers of his own, and traveling straight to the heart of the alleged crimes to ensure they were halted. With 08292 gone, and no single authority figure able to be looked to in times of internal disagreement or conflict, 20112 made efforts to spread the notion that the Law itself can be looked to in the place of higher authority. He had no interest in the initial squabbling of certain UMA members playing warlord, and vying for the position of CmD, and was quick to assist in efforts to crush these attempts. Being one of the few surviving JUDGE units remaining, and having a growing reputation surrounding his judicial abilities, 20112 was designated as Enforcer in charge of internal affairs. With his new position, 20112 began the more official process of ensuring rigid order within the ranks of the UMA. He also began to aggressively pick through high ranking members of the UMA, mostly SWORD, searching for those worthy of his time, in the aim of regrowing the weakened JUDGE division. Those who trained and studied under 20112 tended to pick up some of his traits and beliefs, and would go on to roam the expanse of the New Unions territories, advocating to all the "New Unions Peace", and ensuring all in the New Union adhere to its authority. By 2024, 20112 had forged a considerable reputation, an unmistakable identity, and a growing impact on JUDGE, SWORD, and even the more civilian oriented judiciary figures. Some of the phrases he used in his service have stuck with others, and radiated outward, such as "The New Unions Peace" and "the Court" of JUDGE or internal affairs. Pressed under the weight of his responsibilities and currently understaffed as far as JUDGE division went - 20112 found the time he could dedicate to seeking and training prospective JUDGE members was quite lacking. His own elevated standards also didn't exactly flood him with candidates. However, in the time between 2023 and 2024, 20112 was responsible for 8 new JUDGE enforcers, carefully vetted, intensely scrutinized, reliably trained and unusually well educated. All of these 8 were from SWORD, and most of them were arch-class, as seemed to be tradition for JUDGE. However, perhaps due to 20112 himself being a proto-class, he did not seem to hold such a stigma against these kinds of soldiers in the lens of JUDGE, and, as a result, 3 of the 8 were also from the proto-class. 20112 continues personal efforts to recruit and grow JUDGE, but seeks more efficient and less individually time consuming means. JUDGE units have many responsibilities and must remain sufficiently adequate in all fields of their training - However, 20112 seemed to put an emphasis on the roles of military police, judicial investigations, and law enforcement rather than military command ability, tactical decision making, and physical combat prowess. NU-UMA-JUDGE_IW.11689, the Enforcer in Charge of Investigation of Seditious Activities, initially had a cautious relationship with 20112 during this time period. 11689 observed that, at times, 20112 stepped into disputes and matters that were technically under 11689's jurisdiction. Combined with the arch-class stigma against proto-class soldiers, especially in the ranks of JUDGE - 11689 was long suspicious of 20112 and often considered that 20112 was out to out-do and perhaps even replace 11689, taking both positions for himself. In the early summer of 2023, 11689 arranged herself to listen in, unnoticed, on 20112 during a day of instruction to a small gathering of SWORD who showed promised to join JUDGE. Intrigued by the contents of the lectures, training, and testing - 11689 revealed herself at the end of the day, and the two spoke at length. By the end of several hours, it appeared to 11689 that she had misjudged the motivations of 20112s actions. Initial tensions and hostilities fell away quite quickly with the twos exchanging of words. 11689 found that 20112 was quite pragmatic in his view of "power", and only saw it as a necessity to enforce the law, rather than try and horde it for personal wealth, glory, or influence. 11689 learned, somewhat to her dismay, that in many matters related to his position as Enforcer in Charge of Investigation of Seditious Activities - she was, at least intellectually, outclassed. 20112 was obsessive in his knowledge of the place of law and justice, it's function in societies long gone, and it's critical application in the present day. However, rather than mock or try to overshadow 11689, 20112 was seemingly pleased with her extensive questioning related to all matters judicial, and, without reservation, gave equally extensive answers. Eventually 11689 asked outright why 20112 had not taken 11689's current position, and instead presided as the head of internal affairs. 20112 explained that for the New Union to maintain it's order, stability, and peace - the authority and might that makes these things possible, or, the UMA - must stand unquestionably just, unified, and prepared. 20112 also explained that the UMA simply required more urgent attention. After this encounter, the two JUDGE units departed on respectable terms. Since then, they have worked together amicably where their duties overlap, and 11689 has infrequently contacted 20112 for counsel on matters related to 11689's position. Beliefs & Characteristics Beliefs "Order. Stability. Peace. Law allows for Order, and Order enforces the Law. Where you have this relationship, you will grow stability. And where the people come to expect stability - there will be a mutual desire for peace." -20112 to a group of SWORD, January 2023. Appearance Upon taking the position of Enforcer in charge of Internal Affairs, 20112 made a few modifications to his uniforms appearance. He replaced the red lighting of his optics with dim gray, and parted his mask symmetrically with red striping. He also replaced the cloth parts of his coat and uniform with coarse, simpler materials not too far off from what a Judge from the pre-war era may have worn in their robe. The reasons for this are not exactly understood, and few who meet 20112 ask. More notably, 20112 introduced, or more fittingly reintroduced, the symbol of the Sword and Scales of justice. As both a callback to the pre-war understanding of justice, and a literal symbol of cohesion between the "Sword" Division and the "Scales" or law of JUDGE - 20112 has taken to wearing an armband with this brass colored symbol, as have a number of those working alongside him.